1. Field of the Invention
2. Discussion of the Background
The present invention relates to a contactless interface within a terminal to support a contactless service. The related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.
The present inventor recognized some drawbacks of the related art. Based upon such recognition, the various features described hereafter have been conceived such that a contactless interface between certain components within a terminal is defined and used in order to support a contactless service.